Tell me a story?
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: Harry and Ginny are in love and this is just the story of their life with the daughter. Set during DH. No flames this is my first HP fanfic. This is a oneshot


**Ok this is my first HP fanfic. This is during DH, Lupin and Tonks will not die in this fic. Teddy and Victorie will not end up together. **

**I don't own anything Harry Potter related**

Ginny thought it was funny, her brother, best friend, and the love her life were out saving the world for a horrible monster while she sat on her bed rubbing her overly large stomach. Harry and she might have gone a little too far on Harry's birthday. And then the wedding making Harry and the gang leave as soon as everyone gotten the message that Voldermort was on his way.

She never got the chance to tell him that she loved him more than life itself. And that she would be waiting for him to come home safe and sound.

Little did she know was now almost 8 months later Ginny would be lying in her bed holding her stomach as it kicked the back of Ginny's hand.

It was soon that Ginny heard her mother cry. Saying that no one in her family would be fighting. That she wouldn't allow it. That she wasn't going to lose anyone else to this stupid fight.

Ginny struggled for a minute before getting up and waddling towards the kitchen. When she reached the bottom stairs she was caught with her father holding her mother.

"Gin…" Her father said now seeing his only daughter standing in the door way.

"The battle is here." Bill said from next to the door. Ginny turned and stared at her older brother. "They need as many as they can. Harry says it's only time before the fight starts."

Ginny could only close her eyes and nod. Only minutes ago she was thinking about the man with raven hair and bright green eyes.

"But Mum needs to stay here with you. If something happens we'll never forgive ourselves." Bill said this time with authority; since he found out that his little sister was pregnant he felt the need to protect her more.

But Ginny shook her head. "No take me to Tonks. I'll be fine there." Molly's head sprang up to look at her youngest child. "I know you want to be there Mum." Ginny waddled over to counter pulling out the coins so much like the DA's old ones.

"Just take these and…please be safe." Ginny pleaded looking at the elders' faces. They each nodded taking a coin from the bag. "Give one to the others too. Just in case."

Not minutes after Bill had Ginny on his arm as they enter the Lupin mansion. It was so large and Ginny could hear little Teddy's giggles of joy.

"Oh you're here." Tonks' mother said walking throw the door seeing Bill and Ginny next to each other. Ginny called her Dromeda most of the time instead of her full name.

"Don't stress out ok Gin. We'll be back soon. All of us." Bill promised kissing his sister's cheek before disappearing from the house.

"Ginny why don't you go in and see Dora and Teddy. I know they'll be pleased to see you."

As Ginny walked her heart was starting to swell. How was she supposed to do this?

"Ginny!" Tonks' normal odd color hair was now just a normal shade of brown falling down her shoulders. And Ginny knew by this that she was worried.

"Hey." Ginny fell against the couch propping her feet up on the glass table in front of her. "I'm amazed you haven't run off yet to fight."

Tonks had a far away look on her face, before shaking her head and facing Ginny.

"All I could think about was leaving Teddy like James and Lily left…Harry. I couldn't do that to him. Leave him with out his parents."

Ginny nodded, she was hoping that her son or daughter had a father to come home to.

A few hours later Ginny felt a pain in her stomach. Teddy was down for the night and Tonks and she were just lying on couch talking.

"Ginny?" Tonks was up in a flash and next to Ginny.

"Ow." Was all Ginny was able to get out before settling back down on the bed.

"MUM!" Tonks yelled forgetting all about Teddy being asleep.

"Dora what's going on?" Andy asked walking in. Tonks went over and grabbed one of the coins and throw it at her mother. "Tell them Ginny's in labor and we're taking her to the hospital."

"It's too early." Ginny cried as Tonks helped Ginny into a hospital gown. "What if no one makes it in time?" Ginny's voice shook with emotion.

"Don't worry love. They'll be here." Tonks eased Ginny down on the bed. And now they wait.

Everyone watched as Voldermort fell. He was dead and this piety war was over. Now he could go home to the one he loved.

"MUM!" Harry heard Bill Weasley yell over the crowd. "It's time!" Bill yelled again. And he watched as the Weasley family paled. Excluding Ron that is and Ginny.

"OH! I have to get to the hospital!" Molly yelled scattering around. George ran over to him, he still had tears in his eyes but no one should miss this.

"Harry you might want to come with us." George said picking up the wands and putting a hand on the younger boys shoulder.

Before Harry knew it they were at the hospital…in the maternity ward.

"Charlie…" Harry said turning towards the older boy. Then realization hit Harry. A gust of air left his mouth as he stared at Charlie. "No. It can't be!" Before Harry took off running to the room where the others had gone.

"Hurry Harry!" Charlie yelled watching the raven hair boy run down the hall.

"Um…would someone explain to us what's going on?" Hermione asked seeing Harry run down the hallway of the magical hospital.

"Ginny's having their baby." Bill said informing them. "Mum's first grandchild and I will never live it down." Bill rolled his eyes as the rest of the group sat down.

A second later Ron shook his head and said, "Ginny's pregnant?"

Harry burst into the room. He caught sight of Ginny lying on the bed covered in sweat. Tonks, Molly, Fleur and the doctors were all around her.

"Oh Bella." Harry said running to her side. He took her hand in his, he was covered in dirt and dried on blood but neither of them cared. "I'm so sorry Gin." He kissed her forehead. And pushed back her red hair from her eyes. "I'm so sorry for leaving you."

"I know honey. I know." Ginny weakly lifted her hand on placed it on Harry's scar. "No more pain?"

"Only for missing you, love." He said before Ginny gasped as a contraction came. Harry took the girl's hand in his.

"It's ok Gin. I'm here. I'm not leaving again. I promise." As Ginny's body relaxed, Harry ran his other hand throw her hair. "I will never leave you again." And then Harry kissed her hair again.

"Harry I'm so glad you made it!" Tonks said a minute later. "Ginevra didn't think you would make it. Or wouldn't come!"

"If I knew I would have been her sooner." Harry whispered the young girl.

"Harry you promised." Harry stared at the girl that was covered in sweat and was wearing a hospital gown.

"Are you sure love? We can wait." But Ginny shook her head. Harry went and pulled a chain out with three rings on it. Before he could do anything Ginny gasped again.

Harry again took her hand and Molly took the other. While Tonks said as spell to cool Ginny off.

"Please Harry…before the baby's born." Ginny pleaded.

Harry nodded, "Tonks I need you to go get someone that can wed us. And please hurry." Harry pleaded with her before turning to Molly. "That's ok right? Me marrying your only daughter?"

"Yes—yes Harry!" Molly said nodding her head as Tonks ran out of the room quickly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasleywill you marry me today?" Ginny nodded her head quickly her hand tightening around Harry's. Harry slipped the ring onto the girl's finger.

"Ah!" Ginny screamed as a contraction came. Harry sat down on the side of the bed. Taking her hand in his he rubbed circles in the back of it.

Tonks ran in with Lupin on her tail. "We forgot that I can do this." Lupin said with a laugh before casting his eyes at the duo. "So much like Lily and James." He whispered but the couple heard them.

"Hurry." Ginny groaned barring her head in Harry's shoulder blade. Harry rubbed her back lovingly.

"Do you Harry James Potter take GinevraMolly Weasley to be your wife to have and to hold for richer or poorer through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry slides the other ring on her finger.

"Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take…?"

"I do!" Ginny yelled groaned gritting down on her teeth.

"Just have to sign this." Tonks produced a paper and Harry signed and so did Ginny and Molly giving her permission.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Lupin said and with a wave of his wand the papers were gone. "Congrats. I'll just--." Lupin trailed off.

"Lupin…stay." Ginny chocked out, the doctor walked over to Ginny.

"Well Ms. Weasley it looks like you're ready."

"It's Mrs. Potter!" Ginny, Harry, Tonks, Molly, Lupin, and Fleur said all at the same time.

The doctor shook his head before staring at Harry. "I'm not afraid to hurt you if you don't help my wife." Harry hissed at the doctor. His wife. His _wife_. But she was in pain and that what he cared about right now.

"Ok Mrs. Potter push." Ginny screamed as she pushed harder than she ever had.

"Come on Bella. You got this. I'm so proud of you Bella. So completely proud. Just think teaching him or her all our tricks. How to ride a broom. To read. All that stuff."

Ginny looked towards her husband, "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah honey. Now bring our baby into the world." Ginny nodded before pushing.

"One more Ginny! I can see the head!" The doctor yelled, Ginny mirrored with her own scream.

"One more Bella. You've got this baby." Harry kissed her forehead again as another scream was added to the room.

"A GIRL!" The doctor yelled placing the baby on Ginny's stomach. "Would you like you cut the cord." Harry nodded pulling out his wand and cut the cord with a mutter of a spell.

"A baby." Ginny whispered. Molly, the girls and Lupin left the newlyweds be with their new daughter.

"Our baby." Harry corrected wrapping an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "You did great baby. Now what is this little girl's name?" **(Ok since this is off the time line of the epilogue of DH this baby will have a different name.) **

"Isabella Nymphadora Potter. Bella." The baby had black hair like her father.

"She'll be proud." Harry whispered kissing his wife as the doctors took the baby away to get cleaned up. "Our little beautiful."

Around an hour later Harry escorted their family inside Ginny's room. Harry was meeting with the sight of his wife holding their daughter in a tight pink blanket.

"How are you feeling honey?" Arthur asked his daughter looking at the baby in her arms.

"Perfect Daddy. Perfect." Everyone nodded staring at the baby in Ginny's arms. "Why don't you take her Harry? Show her off to her godparents." Harry nodded carefully taking his beautiful baby girl.

Everyone looked at Ron and Hermione thinking that they would be godparents.

But instead Harry turned to Tonks. "I would like to introduce Isabella Nymphadora Potter. We were thinking Bella for short. You know how I call Ginny that." Harry blushed before looking at his daughter. "George, Tonks." He turned to both of them. "Would you be Bella's godparents?"

Harry had told Ginny all of what had happened and about her lost brother.

"Really?" They asked at the same time. Tonks' hair turned a dark green color before nodding.

"I'm a godmum!" Tonks yelled hugging Harry and then Ginny.

"Why me?" George asked Harry. "Why not Ron?"

"Because our little Bella will need her Uncle George to learn all her tricks from." Ginny whispered tired in the bed.

"I think it's time for our little Mum to go to bed." Harry placed Bella in the carrier next to Ginny's bed.

A few days later Ginny was able to go home. But neither Harry nor Ginny was looking forward what today was. Hogwarts was hosting a memorial in name of all that died. And Harry had to make a speech. Then after that would be Fred's funeral.

Harry was carrying a tightly wrapped Bella while holding Ginny's hand.

The school had been cleaned up and there was only one reporter aloud to come in respect of what happened.

Minerva McGonagall had set up a new arch way connecting to the Great Hall and on it held every person that died in the war with Voldermort.

Harry was surprised to see at the bottom of the arch way was his name on ones side and on the other it said _'Harry Potter saved us.' _Harry also caught his parents, and Sirius names together along with Fred's.

"Come along Harry." Ginny whispered pulling Harry towards the front row of people. There their family sat. Harry sat down and cradled Bella to his chest.

Next to him Tonks was holding Teddy who was staring at Bella. His hair changed to look like hers.

Bella looked like a girl version of Harry. She had black hair and bright vibrant green eyes that her father had.

"Well it looks like we have to Harry look a likes." Lupin said with a distort laugh. Harry nodded as McGonagall started the ceremony.

Ginny held Harry's hand tight in hers until they hear McGonagall say, "Now a speech from Harry Potter." Before quietly sitting down. Harry handed Bella to Ginny and stood up. The magnaticater was on and Harry stood behind the podium waiting to catch his breath.

"This war has been going on for many years. The years since I had gotten that first letter have been filled with war and death.

"I have lost many in this first for the light to return. But at the same time I have loved and been loved. I have made friends that will last forever." Harry looks a quick look a Ron and Hermione. "In this war I have lost my parents, my godfather, and recently my brother." Molly Weasley cried out at this statement. Harry saw Ginny hug Bella closer to her body. "But my brother will not be forgotten. He will be loved just as I loved him.

"With this war, I have learned a lot about people. Snape was never the bad guy that we all thought him to be. And I have learned that he loved my mother dearly." Harry took a large breath.

"Even with all the death that has happened I know of a lot of good things that have happened in the 7 years I've known who and what I am.

"My brother Bill and former Tri-wizard champion had gotten married through this. And I hope that for them, I made the world safer.

"My father's friend Rumes and my as you could call her godcousin brought there own joy into the world. Teddy Lupin my godson will now grow up in a world safe for him. He will never have to worry about Voldermort or what we have fought for so long.

"And I myself have gotten married." Gasps filled the crowd. "Around this time last year I was over near that lake tell my girl friend that I had to break up with her. That her brother, best friend and I were going to save the world. Again. That many people I have loved died in the act of protecting me. So we broke up. But to myself I promised to come back to the fiery red head that I had grown to love.

"Then on my 17th birthday I talked with her. I told her that I was sorry for breaking up with her and that I would always love her. Even if I died trying to make this world safer for her. And as some of you know we made love." Harry was bright red saying this. "And then on the day of her brother's wedding with me in a disguises I promised her that when I got home we would be married. We would elope and live happily ever after.

"And little did we know is that as my family and I fought she was lying in a bed cursing my existence.

"But we made it in time. Her family told me some of the details and I bolted towards her room. And as I entered her room I knew that I had done my job right.

"So not only was the day after the Great War a celebration of new days it was also a day that Isabella Potter was brought into the world with Harry and Ginny Potter as her parents." Claps started at one end of the people.

"Thank you but I don't mean to make this speech all about me. Ginny and I were married and last night as I thought about all the lost I thought about the lives that I made better. So with my last closing statement don't forget all of your loved ones, no relive for them. Do things in there memory and just over all remember them. Because no one is ever forgotten until people stop remembering them." With that Harry got off the platform and walked over to his crying wife.

Harry took their daughter out of Ginny's arms and Tonks took her from Harry so that Harry could properly hug his wife.

"It's ok baby. It's over now." Harry whispered in her ear. Once Ginny was calmed down McGonagall walked over and started reading off names of those who lost. And with the first name he knew Harry stood up. Ginny stared up at her husband before doing the same. Soon the whole group of people was standing. With their hands over their hearts just as the muggles do.

Harry took his daughter from Tonks and kissed her forehead as he does with her mother.

And as the Potter family walked away from Hogwarts Harry knew that the war was over and yet none of them would ever forget that day.

"Daddy?" The voice of Harry's little girl caught Harry off guard that night. He thought she was well asleep by now. And Harry knew Ginny was. With her pregnancy and all.

"Yes princess?" Harry asked turning to the dark haired girl who was sticking her head out her bedroom door.

"Will you tell me a story?" Her eyes had tears in them, with the fear her father would say no.

"Of course." Harry walked over to the little girl and picked her up. He carried her over to her pink and purple room.

"Which one sweetheart?" Harry asked rubbing his daughter's stomach in a calming way.

"Not one of my book ones…one of yours." Bella's eyes were slowly closing.

"There once was a peasant who lived with his mother's sister, brother-in-law and nephew…." That night Harry told his daughter everything. She had fallen asleep soon after he started but he knew this wasn't the only time Harry would be telling this story.

Harry told his daughter about his fear as he left her mother to search with Uncle Ron and Aunt Moine.

He told her that he was slightly scared to have a new baby in the house.

But most of all he told his daughter the truth.

Years after that day Isabella lay on her childhood bed staring at the ceiling as she did when she was a young girl.

"Bella?" Her father asked with a knock on the door. "It's time to go." Harry opened the door and looked at his daughter. "What's the matter love?"

"Daddy will you tell me a story?" She asked looking up at her father with tears in her eyes. Her father nodded taking Bella's hand.

And he started the tale he told oh so long ago, "There was this peasant…"

Harry watched as his little girl danced with her younger brother. Her white dressed fit her beautifully. She looked like a princess.

"Al now I know you aren't the oldest." Harry heard Bella say, "But you act more like an adult then James does. So now I'm going to tell you something ok?" Albus nodded staring up at his older sister. "No matter what James says to you. No matter what anyone at school thinks. Our dad is the coolest best dad out there. He made the world better for us. And so that our kids could have the future that he didn't get to have. So I need to take care of Mum and Dad for me. I need you to tell them you love them when ever you get the chance. Because I didn't do that enough. And I want you to take care of Liles too. Make sure she doesn't snug anyone ok?" Albus nodded pushing his glasses up.

"Good. And I need you to tell James that he's a stupid git for trying to start a food fight at my wedding." Albus, Bella and Harry laughed. The two almost identical siblings head turned towards their father's.

"Son can I dance with your sister? Go dance with your mum maybe?" Albus nodded leaving the duo to dance.

"Daddy…" She said seeing his tears. "Don't cry." She pleaded with the older man.

"I know baby it's just my little girl isn't so little. You'll be starting your own family soon."

"Yeah." Isabella's voice was just over a whisper as Bella leaned her head on her father's chest.

"Yeah you'll have 4 just like you said you would when you were 9. Two boys and two girls."

"A boy that will act like Grandpa James. And the other like Uncle Bill."

"A girl with your mother's red hair and the other with my black hair." Harry said.

"And they would be crazy like Aunt Dora and one like Aunt Moine." Bella said with a sigh. Harry looked over her head to see Ginny was now dancing with her new son-in-law Teddy. Harry had to laugh when he found out they were dating. The godchildren were dating each other.

"You always knew you would marry Teddy. Even when you were only a few days old. You took a liking to him." Harry said as he twirled his daughter. "I remember that you were so beautiful." Harry kissed her forehead.

"Uncle—Dad?" Teddy's normal uncle Harry was asked to be called Dad instead. "Can I dance with Issy?" Teddy was the only one aloud to call Bella Issy.

"Yeah Teddy. Take care of my baby girl ok. I am the Chosen one." The group laughed before Harry walked over to his wife.

"Care to dance Mrs. Potter?"

"Of course Mr. Potter." Ginny was still as beautiful that day as she was when they had Bella.

"Our baby's all grown up." Ginny whispered.

"Soon we'll be rushing to the hospital for her child's birth. Hopefully Teddy and I aren't saving the world. But you never know…Mrs. Chosen One." Harry said running a hand through Ginny's long red locks.

"Yeah let's hope not. Mine was hard enough for the next three generations of Potters." Harry nodded laughing.

"Mum…Dad we would like you to meet Harry James Lupin." Bella said with a small smile as Teddy handed Harry his first grandchild.

"Harry James…yeah inflate his ego some more." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes and laugh. "You did a good job kids. What is it with first born Potters looking just like Harry? Why do none of them look like me?" Ginny said with a pout.

"'Cause your beauty can't be replicated." Harry said kissing her cheek.

"Oh Harry. You make me feel like a teenager again." Ginny said with a giggle. "Now look at our grandson. Looks like a James to me."

Harry turned his head to the side to get a different look at him. "No definitely like his grandfather. He's a Moony all the way." Harry said. "You're father would have been proud of you Teddy. As would the rest of the gang. Maybe excluding Wormtail but I mean he really doesn't count." Harry said with a slight laugh. Harry jr. squinted before opening his little tiny.

"He's her grandmother's child." Harry said with another laugh.

"Huh?" Bella asked looking at her son. Only to see his eyes a vibrant pink color. "Defiantly Aunt Dora." Bella rubbed her son's head.

"You did a good job baby. We'll go and let you rest." Ginny said as Harry handed back his grandson.

"Wait Dad!" Bella yelled just as Harry was about to close the story. "You need to tell him a story first." Harry smiled walking over to his daughter's bed. Harry brought out his wand and tapped the bed. Making room for her father on the bed.

"Teddy I don't think you've had the pleasure of hearing this yet." Ginny said walking back in. She took a seat next to her son-in-law.

"Can I hold him Bella?" Harry asked, he knew the feeling of not wanting to let go.

"Of course Daddy." Bella handed over Harry James.

"I think I'm going to call you…Snitch. Just like the family before you." It was true Bella had been a Seeker like her father as was James and Lily. Though Albus like Chaser better.

"Snitch." Ginny said with a snort. "I was think about Prongs."

"Also good. But I want to get on with my story. Merlin Gin let me talk." Harry joked. "Now Snitch the once was a peasant."

They were all dressed in black. Bella looked down at her son. A seventh year at Hogwarts. And just like his grandfather was Caption and Seeker of his house team.

Bella saw her brothers and sister's families coming towards Bella. All of them had the similar tears falling down their faces.

"Bella." Albus said taking his older sister into his arms. "They would have been so proud of you Bella. Oh so proud."

There was a large crowd in the cemetery. Many of the Potter and Weasley family were buried in this place.

Bella had watched as family member after family member died. Slowly leaving only a few left.

"Bells." Bella looked up at her Uncle Ron.

"They died together, in each other's arms." Bella said. "And that's how they are being buried." Bella's voice shook a little.

Teddy wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her into him. "Shh love you're ok. We're here for you."

That night as all the Potter children and grandchildren lay in the same room a 17 year old boy asked, "Mum can you tell us a story?" Bella through her tears smiled.

"There once was a peasant. He lived with his mother's sister, brother-in-law and nephew…."

"And the died in each other's arms happier than anyone could have hoped." Bella finished kissing her son's forehead just as her father had done with her.

**If you don't know Bella means beautiful in Italian. Please review.**


End file.
